A kiss
by Fallen Raine
Summary: Ginny hates Christmas and has insomnia...Can Harry fix this? (Complete, full of fluff, and will be continued if requested plz R/R)


Title: A kiss  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: Its fluffy, and a first try at this pairing. Please review, I'd love opinions, in fact if enough people like it I'll turn it into a real story!  
¤  
It was Christmas eve, and the youngest of the Weasley clan, Virgina- more oftenly called Ginny, or Gin, had a terrible case of insomnia. Ginny was most certain it wasn't because tomorrow was Christmas...she absolutely detested anything to do with Christmas, which gave her more of a even to sleep from now till December 26.  
  
She tossed and turned for another two hours before giving up. It was early, two in the morning early...by the time it was over she was most definately going to crash and have to sleep, but since she was wide awake the littlest Weasley figured she might as well get up. And that is just what she did. She stood, strentching her back, her elbow length wavy copper colored hair spilling down her back, she smiled looking into a bed side mirror, over the last few years she'd changed alot, her hair was coppery, not just red...her body had became that of a woman.  
  
Ginny raked her fingers through her hair and continued to stare at the mirror for a moment, she was dressed in boxers with brooms on them and a matching tank top, these were her sleep wear, a gift from Harry last Christmas.  
  
With a smile on her face Ginny left the 6th year dorm, walking down the stairs only to come face to face with Harry, whom sat staring at her with mild curiousity.  
  
"Why are you up so late, Gin?" He asked, his left eye brow arched.  
  
"Insomnia, you?"  
  
"Same..." He sighed, smiling slightly, a jolt of happiness running through him as he looked at Ginny who was currently in the P.J.'s that HE bought HER.  
  
"Oh..." Ginny murmured, not sure what to say, plopping down on the couch next to him. She shivered and frowned slightly before pointing out the extremely obvious, by saying,  
  
"It's cold."  
  
"Yeah...here, I'll er, help keep you warm." Harry said in pure innocence as he wrapped his muscular, quidditch tranned arms around her soft curvy feminine body.  
  
"T-Thanks, Harry..." Ginny whispered a faint blush on her mature face.  
  
"You're welcome..." Harry sighed, Ginny had the sweetest most intoxicating scent, it was that of cheery blossoms and apples, it wasn't the best scent but it was soft, gentle and welcoming.  
  
"Hey Harry..I'm sorry, but I didn't get you anything for Christmas...its not really a favorite holiday of mine so I kind of forgot...so is there by any chance anything you want to make up for it?" She said in a soft shy voice, she felt awful that she hadn't got him anything.  
  
"No...But I didn't really get you anything either, sorry...I guess we're even..." He chuckled, still holding on to her as he continued with, "Though, I still wanna get you something, I would have but I've been busy...what would you like, Gin?"  
  
Ginny blushed a bit and scootched into Harry's lap, surprizing him slightly. She smiled and hugged him then looked into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Harry, more then anything...I want from you, my first kiss." As Ginny spoke her cheeks reddened even more and Harry's cheeks even began to get alittle pink.  
  
"I...I...I..." Harry stammered, looking right back at Ginny in her honey brown eyes, he could see a look of pure innocence yet a strong wanting in her doe eyes. A kind smile on his face he lowered his lips to hers, his eyes slowly closing as he deepened the kiss.  
  
At some unknown point after Harry had ran his tongue over her lips, Ginny parted her lip, allowing Harry's tongue entry to her mouth where it met her tongue and began to rub against it.  
  
To Ginny this was shocking but also pure ecstasy. A muffled moan escaped her just as her and Harry's kiss had finally broken. Ginny smiled, her cheeks no longer red but her lips in a cute pout, and Harry had a goofy lopsided grin.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Gin..." He whispered as she snuggled into his warmth.  
  
"Heh, I think I finally have a reason to like Christmas, Harry..."  
  
"And whys that?"  
  
"Because I have you..." She whispered in reply before drifting off into a deep slumber, which Harry soon did too...together, cuddling each other on the couch.  
  
-Fini- (Unless you guys want more of course) 


End file.
